


Just Liger Things

by Nezanie



Series: Liger Catra [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post Redemption AU, catra can turn into a big liger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: In which Glimmer and Adora help Catra figure out some big cat things. Or at least try to.





	Just Liger Things

 

It was a new sensation, feeling powerful, large and unbound more than ever, looking down on Shadow Weaver distraught and frightened even with Hordak’s new gifts bestowed upon her. The freedom the transformation had brought caused her to laugh - it came out as a sort of half snort, half growl kind of gurgle. From beside her, a laugh, she glimpsed at Glimmer holding her injured arm, marveling, stupefied and a gleeful glint in her eyes. There wasn’t any fear, not exactly, even though a couple of hours ago they had been at each other’s throat. Who knew getting separated from the rest on the battlefield could bring them so close. Catra still remembered the feeling vividly and that was all it remained. Whatever brought on the transformation she couldn’t quite fathom and she had yet to discover.

 

Months passed, she formed a sort of bond with the princesses and became an irreplaceable force for the rebellion. The Queen allowed her to team up with Entrapta and Scorpia again, and Catra found it helped ease the remaining tension that was always present - sometimes she had mindlessly clenching her jaw or other small nervous ticks. Soon after they were allowed an outpost of their own since the rebellion needed to defend on more than one front: meaning the trio got paired up more and more. They managed to keep it safe for most of the part, and sometimes Entrapta would come back from her castle rambling something about her latest invention. She never ceased to amaze them adapting the first one’s technology into defensive mechanisms or upgrading their weaponry innovatively. The last time she’d even brought along the flower princess and Catra couldn’t believe she’d beat them in the romance department. Although it seemed Entrapta had yet to notice the girl’s affections.

 

Following a number of dangerous attacks from the horde and a few near losses Catra started to feel the frustration, she never turned into the large feline even when the situation seemed to be similar to the one she had been in. It never came to her when she trained neither, try as she might to relive the sensations just before it happened. That was why Catra had pretty much given up until  _ yesterday.  _ She had been visiting Bright Moon more often than not, although it had marked the day of the generals meetings and most of the alliance was there. Scorpia had preferred to stay behind, still too shy to face the other princesses. It was another issue they needed to tackle. 

 

Adora had asked her to train, something she usually tried to slip away from. Now she felt the need to accept. Perhaps all she needed was a partner to spurn her a little. And petty as it may have been, she still disliked losing, especially to Adora. Her hunch had been right, and at the peak of her exhaustion and most especially the frustration something seemed to change. As the big Adora, or She ra as the rebellion called her, seemed to be following all her steps even though Catra seemed to always be a step ahead, she felt her body twitch and her muscles seemed to spasm. Amidst the need to prove that she was capable, the need to achieve...she found the trigger. 

  
  


Catra shook her head her triumphant laugh cut of by a half screeched groan. She heard She ra’s sword clutter to the ground following her painful fall on her knees. It was much more excruciating this time, or perhaps she hadn’t thought much of her creaking, reassembling body as the adrenaline and her anger directed against Shadow weaver had reached a high directing her mind away from the agonizing shift to beast. She vaguely heard Adora screaming her name, face pale, but her vision blacked out for a second as the intense light receded allowing Adora - now back to her real self - to lower her arms that shielded her eyes and reach Catra. 

 

Catra forced her eyes open, feeling a little nauseous, and positively  _ crap _ . “Oh wow,” she rasped, pawing at her muzzle, “Holy shit, I did it!!!” She jumped up onto her feet forgetting that she couldn’t stand properly, tripping and wobbling onto all fours until the vertigo was gone. Adora kept her head still murmuring encouragement until Catra seemed to regain herself.

 

Adora laughed inspecting the large feline: Catra was massive, a being of pure muscle. Her mane was a little darker than the rest of her body, a lovely chocolate brown, softer orange stripes adorned her back and limbs. She stood taller than Adora, possibly meeting She ra in terms of height.

 

“That’s incredible,” Adora was breath taken running a hand through soft fur until she reached the back of her ears scratching foundly, “How’d you do it?”

 

Catra leaned into the touch, emitting a low rumble from the back of her throat, her voice lower than the norm, “Dunno, I….” Her face fell realising she wasn’t entirely too sure. “Uhhhhhhm,”

 

Adora bit her lips uncertain, she bumped her forehead against Catra’s shoulder, “Please, at least tell me you’ve got an inkling on how to turn back,”

 

Catra nodded, Adora raised her head with a relieved smile, “Sure, I  _ can _ say that, but it would be a lie,” Adora’s smile fell turning into a scowl, pushing away from the great cat.

 

“At least I look good, right? Am I a lion?” Catra struck a pose, inhaling deeply and bellowing, a roar that caused the nearby birds on the trees outside the training area to fly off in terror. Catra laughed, coughing a little, “Woops.” She didn’t seem sorry at all.

 

“I dunno, I think you do look like a lion, you’ve got all these stripes though I remember seeing another animal in the picture book Glimmer showed me,” Adora held her chin circling around Catra, she couldn’t recall what it was called, “Fiber? No, that’s the food thing, something like that?”

 

Catra shrugged sliding her front legs forward and stretching her back as hard as she could, her tail curved as the pleasant cricks and pull of her muscles brought relief to her sore body. She wondered if it would get better as she got the hang of it, she hoped she was just unused to this strange new power. _ ‘I don’t fancy going through all that every time,’ _

 

Many questions raced through her mind, many she never asked before and Catra came to wonder if being away from the Horde had cleared the fog on more than just repressed memories. She’d seen it in Adora, inquisitive nature and doubts had risen drastically the more she had been away from the Horde. Was it an effect of being the chosen one? Or the fact she was too far away to compel any longer? Catra never questioned who or what she was back then either but now...

 

“That would be a Liger,” a voice answered their question, “ A cross between a lion and a tiger,”

 

Adora and Catra heads turned, perplexed looks greeting the Queen of Bright Moon whose lips twitched in what seemed to be a smile for a second. Queen Angella touched her lips to her hand looking perplexed as she cleared her throat bemused. ‘To think these children know so...little of such mundane…,’ she halted the thought a little saddened by their lack of knowledge. Beside her Glimmer was fidgeting looking from her mother and the duo who managed a small bow. Her eyes seemed to have grown in size, sparkling, no doubt planning some new strategies in her mind to incorporate a large Liger. Catra couldn’t say she minded the awed kind of attention she was receiving. Though, she didn’t particularly fancy the bombastic techniques Glimmer would certainly come up with.

 

“I was wondering what had the staff in such a frenzy all of a sudden,” Queen Angella sighed, fingers pressing into the bridge of her nose, “I suggest you remain in Bright Moon until you get the hang of your beast form,”

 

Catra tilted her head, licking her whiskers, feeling the sharpness of her new set of teeth, “Do you...know what I am? Who I might be?” Adora turned to her, looking confused. Even Catra surprised herself, having thought she was the type to go with the flow. 

 

The Queen seemed to flinch, she closed her eyes looking to a side, “You’re probably a magicat, though I cannot say whose family you belong to…” 

 

Catra’s ears twitched noting a change in her tone, it crossed her mind that she might lie yet she decided to let it go. It was more plausible to think that she was surprised to see a magicat, whomever they were - the Horde had claimed many lives in the war and she was grimly reminded that she never saw others like her in the ranks of the rebellion. Neither in those of the Horde, though the military might was much too large to completely eliminate the possibility of others. Catra decided she wasn’t quite ready for any more shocks that day opting to drop the subject. The queen took that opportunity almost immediately.

 

“I...I shall leave you, Glimmer, I’ll see you tonight for dinner,” she stammered, dismissing all of them and floating away before Catra could change her mind. The queen took two steps before stopping, all eyes trained onto her as she turned back to them, “Could I see your accessory? The one one your head?”

 

Catra frowned, she pawed at the object, she always had it since her childhood days but it only just fit as she grew older. Strangely enough, it had adjusted to her new body, fitting nicely on the feline’s head even if it was bigger. It had fallen over her eyes becoming a sort of visor though it didn’t seem to become of any use. She didn’t really think about it, dismissing it as fancy jewelry or an eye shield at best. “Yeah, sure,” She dislodged it, throwing it at the monarch who gasped catching it with a flap of her wings as it almost soared above her head. 

 

“I’ll bring it back to you,” she murmured, tapping her chin, Catra nodded leaving the questions circling in her mind unanswered. The clicking of her heels quickly receded as she left them hurriedly. 

 

_ ‘There goes my chance,’ _ Catra thought bitterly aware of her own hesitation.

 

Glimmer leaned to watch her mother’s receding figure waiting until she was out of sight before running up to the others. She teleported, diving onto Catra’s back who didn’t even flinch at the weight, “Look at you, you did it,”

 

The enthusiasm was contagious, Catra felt at ease slipping in the usual routine. “I did,  _ totally  _ rocked it -  _ but - _ not for princesses to use me as some cushion to bounce on,” Catra jumped, kicking her hind legs lazily. It caused Glimmer to hold on more tightly laughing loudly in between shrieks as the other pretended to try and dislodge her.

 

“Ugh, the weight…. _ too much _ !” 

 

Catra slumped to her side all of a sudden, Glimmer barely had time to yelp, she groaned feeling the air leave her lungs as the sudden pressure from under the giant liger. Catra remained still for a few seconds, chuckling, a low growl like sound, as the princess gasped clapping her hands onto her sides. Finally she popped away from where she was being crushed and Catra rolled onto her stomach sticking her tongue out at the panting girl who was giving her the stink eye. 

 

Adora remained silent, moving so she could rub Glimmer’s back soothingly. Catra frowned, at her unreadable expression, “What’s up?”

 

“Oh, um,” Adora waved her hands having been caught up with her thoughts, “I just thought I never saw anybody like you around, right Glimmer?”

_ ‘Yiiiiiikes, way to put it into words Adora,’  _ Catra shrugged lazily hoping they’d drop the subject.

 

Glimmer shook her head, evidently not reading the atmosphere, “It’s not that, Dad was supposed to go help the magicats,”

 

Catra and Adora looked at one another, mirroring each other’s grimace. 

 

“Sorry, Glimmer,” Adora murmured, Catra placed her head on her paws looking dejected. Glimmer merely shook her head, “I was a kid, it’s been a long time now, it’s...better,”

 

Glimmer clapped her hands, gesturing at Catra, “More importantly, what do we do now?”

 

Catra yawned, smacking her lips, noticing just how late it was getting, “I’d rather we called it a day, I mean last time I went back to normal on my own, so we could start by waiting it out for one night?”

 

Adora’s shoulders slouched in defeat, “I don’t...really have any ideas,”

 

“Ditto,” Glimmer sighed, before grinning at the feline, “So, Adora’s room?”

 

“She’s got the most space! At least five people can fit on that bed!”

 

“Yeah, we dubbed it the sleepover bed,”

 

“ _ Hey _ ,” the girl in question gave them a reprimanding look, “How about asking me first?”

 

Catra snorted leaping to her feet by Adora’s left side, sliding against her back to the other side, Catra looked up to her as she leaned in playfully, “You’re telling me you don’t want a big, warm, strong and tough companion in this cold and frightful night?” Adora pushed her muzzle away laughing along. 

 

“Well, you are fluffy,” she teased, Catra’s smile fading into a glare.

 

“I wanna join, I do,” Glimmer giggled popping right onto them with a hug.

 

“Oh geez,  _ fine _ ,” Adora rolled her eyes, preparing herself for a late night slumber party. They probably would talk the night away. So she kissed her good night sleep goodbye relishing in the warmth emanating from Catra’s new form.

 

…

 

Catra ended up taking most of the space on the bed, and the first part of the night was spent by the trio chattering as Adora predicted. Perhaps they all were trying to lighten the mood in retrospect of the day’s revelations and most of all what was left unsaid. Adora found a nice spot resting against the curled Liger with Glimmer in her arms, nestled against the crook of her neck. Surprising nobody, the light snores of the great cat were the first to be heard although the other two soon followed suit and fell into a deep slumber.

 

Adora’s well earned rest came to a tragic end when she felt something smack her face. She scrunched it after the blow, and  noted she couldn’t move her arms try as she might to tug them from under whatever was keeping them secured. Her eyes shot open in a panic, and the first thing she saw was pink and rag like as it was dragged across her face. It felt scratchy against her cheek and abominably wet.

 

_ “Catra!” _

 

“Wakey, wakey,” the guilty party inspected her claws giving Adora a toothy grin -fangs shiny and white. Glimmer was slumped on her back giggling into her mane and something told Adora she might have been the instigator. 

 

“Since when did you two start conspiring against me?” she tried to wipe her face on her shoulder or against her pillow - a short ‘blegh’ escaping her lips with every swipe. Catra wouldn’t move from on top of her so she had no choice but to wriggle helplessly. “That was so weird, your tongue is all rough like sand,”

 

“Don’t worry she’s already groomed  _ my  _ face,” Glimmer made a disgusted face. 

 

Catra playfully growled rolling off Adora, with Glimmer shrieking as she fell onto her side. She squeaked as a paw ruffled her hair. Adora sat up, passing the back of her hand and her sleeve to remove any remnants of drool, smiling softly at the playful pair, before sighing in defeat.

 

“No change huh?”

 

Catra looked away from her tossing prey, placing her muzzle on Adora’s thigh. 

 

“Yeah, I guess i’ll just have to keep trying until i figure out the on and off switch?” Catra didn’t sound too sure. Adora tried to look encouraging but the downcrest shrug she received didn’t bode well.

 

Glimmer held her head trying to think,”Last time you blacked out and turned back,”

 

“I could hit you with the flat of She ra’s sword?”

 

Catra looked affronted, “Yeah, now that’s a big no, dumb dumb.” Adora pouted grabbing her from each side of her head and shaking gently.

 

“We could ask my mother? She did take your headband thingie,” Glimmer sat up leaning onto Catra’s back. 

 

“Yeah, I think she knew what it was,” Catra muttered, tail flicking lazily from side to side, “I wouldn’t be to hopeful on some accessory, a wise adult on the other hand…”

 

“Guess it’s a plan,”

 

Catra jumped off with a grin causing the other two to be thrown off by the sudden motion, “Last one to the audience room is a smelly, old, wrinkled Horde sock,”

...

 

They found the queen in one of the meeting rooms, watching pensively out of a window. In her hands, Catra’s head gear, it looked better than ever - it was even polished with a certain shine to it. She greeted them with a smile, offering the item back to its rightful owner. Catra allowed the Queen to carefully place it onto her head. Glancing at her face she seemed solemn, almost as if she aged overnight.

 

“I had a hunch, about this item,” Queen Angella pressed her fingers to her temple, “It’s magicat technology, the queen of the magicats made it for the orphans of war...tried to, it’s a prototype after all,”

 

“A magicat item? A record?” Catra fidgeted on the spot in excitement, until she started to wonder why such an item would be made, she licked her lips, “Did she give up?”

 

“No!” Queen Angella snapped, the children flinched, and she stepped back mumbling an apology. “No, she wanted,” she took a deep breath, “The war took many lives, there were many children with nothing left, no hope, no family,” she gestured at the piece, “the headgear was supposed to collect anything useful, information, records of the magicat, and...any help a young magicat would need was to be stored inside,”

 

She tapped it lightly and it seemed to light up, veins of magic flowing through it, “The queen didn’t have the time to perfect it, it doesn’t have anything of the sort, but she managed to program it to help the young hone their...instincts?” 

 

Catra shook her mane, closing her eyes. She felt something at the back of her head, it was like a watching a slow playing scene in a world where time was not of essence, a woman was shifting, back and forth from a great cat form - a powerful beast - and back to human form. 

 

“Oh, it’s imbued with magic?” she opened her eyes, startled by the sudden rush of knowledge her mind was trying to process. It felt like the thing was giving her a lot of hints or at least trying to. 

 

“Yes, Castaspella, and I would help however we can,” she turned away from them, looking back outside towards the bumbling city within Bright Moon, she seemed to have gone far off lost in memory, “I simply recharged it, though you’ll still need some practice, it should help you tame your new self,”

 

“T-thank you,” it sounded strange on her lips. 

 

The queen nodded, they were dismissed with no other words, all their questions waved off. Frankly, Catra had none, she knew when someone was at their limit and the Queen was not in the mood to share anymore. Catra still had to wrap her mind around all the new things, big or small, and she could wait. She’d waited for so long to find a place to belong, a few more strides to get there would be nothing. Besides, she looked at the dumbfounded pair beside her, and felt a smile creeping on.  _ ‘I’ve got some folks to look after now,’ _

 

“Gosh, there’s a whole lot out there we don’t know,” Adora sounded overwhelmed, Catra wondered how she’d always say exactly what they both felt. 

 

“I never saw mum so...worn out...not since my dad…” Glimmer glanced back worriedly, running her hand through Catra’s mane she sighed, “Come on, no point in dwelling on it now, let’s get back to training and see what this thing can do,”

 

“Are you sure?” Catra asked only to be waved off.

 

Adora nodded, following Glimmer to the training hall, “Yeah, I guess we all need space sometimes,” 

 

Catra hummed a little way behind them, she gave the door one last look, lowering her head in a small bow. She wasn’t sure of many, many things and the fear presented itself in a form of pain at the base of her neck.

 

“Come on you big slowpoke,”Glimmer waved from the end of the corridor cutting off anymore malicious thought, “Last one to the training hall is a big rotten pile of Horde rations!”.

 

“Shush you,” Catra growled pouncing after the giggling, sprinting pair, “You’re so gonna regret this!”


End file.
